Hockey
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Bobby gets injured after one of his hokey games, and Jack worries. Smut ensues. bobbyXjack.


Jack was sat on his brother's bed, slowly rocking back and forth. He was so worried.

He had been to see Bobby play hockey, it was his big brother's first game after coming off of suspension. He'd been looking forward to it more than the older Mercer had. He loved watching Bobby play, it was probably the one thing his brother actually enjoyed doing. . .and it was easy to see that when he was on the ice. Despite his brother's size, he was graceful in a tough-guy way –if that even made sense- and moved as if he owned it. . .and everyone else on there with him.

Twenty minutes into the game Bobby had had a tiff with one of the opposing team's men. . .and for once, it wasn't actually his brother's fault. The guy had slammed into Bobby on purpose when he didn't even have the puc, so of course Bobby had gotten back up and started arguing. The ref had been quick to stop it though. Throughout the whole game the guy stayed close to Bobby, Jack thought it was just to piss his brother off. . .which was never a good idea.

Jack had watched angrily, but knowing Bobby would win the game and the guy could go fuck himself like the loser he was, didn't join in with Angel's –and a lot of the crowds- nasty remarks/shouts. He just cheered his big brother on.

And Bobby's team had won, people in the crowd shouting for the _Michigan Mauler_'s first return win. The crowd loved Bobby almost as much as he did by the sounds of their cheers.

After skating around the ice once, shouting and lifting his stick at the cheerers , Bobby had smiled widely at Jack as he came off the ice switching to his sneakers from his skates. The stands emptied slowly, as the crowd thinned out Bobby started up the stairs towards Jack, Angel and Jerry. Jack had had to wait the entire game and the practice before that to see Bobby, he hadn't wanted to wait any longer. . .so he had left his seat, making his way to the end of the row. He noticed two things: one, some of Bobby's team mates and fans of the team were still hanging around –so he couldn't do what he wanted anyway. . .and two, the guy Bobby had been arguing with was coming up behind his brother.

Jack had heard a, "Hey, Mercer!", before the guy had swung for Bobby. With his hockey stick. Jack's eyes had widened. "Bobby!" He'd shouted before running to the end of the row. He was going to go down and help –well, do something- but he never got that far. Angel had grabbed him and shoved him back in the row towards Jerry. "Stay there!" His youngest older brother had yelled as he ran to help Bobby. . .and his brother's team mates were at the guy too. Fans were shouting. The guy's team was coming over. Jerry had hold of him. And Bobby. . .wasn't moving.

It was so unfair, Jack noticed as he stared at the bedroom door. He had wanted to go with Bobby to the hospital but Jerry had dragged him out to the car and drove them straight home, saying that Angel would take care of Bobby and he would be fine.

He had been sitting on his brother's bed for three hours. He didn't want to be downstairs, he was mad at Jerry. . .even though he knew his brother had only taken him so he didn't get involved in the fight and get hurt. He was still mad though.

He was waiting for Bobby, hoping he would be okay, hoping when he got home he would come straight upstairs to him.

_If_ he came home tonight.

* * *

Jack had been half-asleep when he heard the bedroom door shutting. His head snapped up and. . .tears filled his eyes. Bobby was standing in front of the door, gauze taped to his right cheek and a gash close to his temple. He watched Bobby smile at him. He shot off the bed and threw his arms around his brother's neck. He cried into his chest.

Bobby groaned as Jackie's body crashed against his. He wrapped his arms around his baby brother and held him tight. "What're y' crying for, y' fairy?"

"I thought-I thought-," Jack sniffled and pulled his head away from Bobby's chest. He looked up at the older Mercer, not caring that his face was streaked with tears. "I was worried about you,"

Bobby lifted his hands and wiped the tears from Jack's face. "Yeah, I know. Jerry phoned. I was worried about you too,"

Jack frowned, confused. "W-why?"

"Angel said you tried to get down to me,"

Jack nodded. "That bastard _hit_ you-,"

"And he would have hit you!" Bobby snapped.

Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back, "I, b-but I, I was worried about you. You were hurt, and I-I was scared you weren't going to get up. I-I-,"

"Ah Jackie," Bobby sighed and took hold of his baby brother's face, pressing their foreheads together. "don't you get it? I'd rather _die_ than have you hurt, especially trying to help me."

"But I-,"

"Shh," Bobby hushed at him before gently pressing their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss. "don't ever try anything like that for me, got it?" He watched Jack nod slowly before leaning closer to kiss him. Their lips connected again, this time with an intensity that somehow showed Bobby how much his baby brother had worried. He slipped one hand down to Jack's neck and the other to his hip, gripping tightly and pulling his body tight against his own. He loved the feel off Jackie against him, clothed or naked. He let Jackie pull away, smiling up at him. Bobby smiled back. He noticed his baby brother was wearing _the_ shirt again, his smile turned into a smirk. "Damn, I love it when y' wear my jersey."

Jack bit his bottom lip, trying to stop from smiling too widely. His brother had given him his jersey when his team had won the championship three years ago, the shirt was still way too big for him. . .but he loved it, and he knew it got Bobby hot. "I know," He leaned forward, crashing his lips to Bobby's again. He felt his brother's tongue force its way into his mouth, their mouths opening wider and their breath, tongues, saliva becoming one.

Bobby ran his hands down Jackie's body eventually settling on his bum, gripping and squeezing tight, loving the way his baby brother gasped into his mouth. As their kiss got hotter and Jackie's hands roamed his body, Bobby decided he'd had enough of waiting. He shifted his hands to Jack's legs and in one swift go, he lifted the younger up-his brother wrapping his legs around his waist.

"I'm. . .glad. . .you're okay." Jack said in-between quick kisses.

Bobby dropped Jackie onto the bed, smirking down at him as he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. "I know, Jackie." He watched Jack sit up and undo his belt, before pausing at the button and sighing. He watched Jackie rest his chin on his stomach, inches above his hard cock.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, looking up at him. "I mean, your face is all cut up and stuff. What did the doctors say?"

Bobby sighed and ruffled Jackie's hair. He was asking this now? "I'm fine. The bastard caught me off guard is all, and then hit me while I was down once-Angel got him for it, don't worry." He gripped reassuringly at his baby brother's neck. "The docs said I probably have a concussion so I've t' stay awake for twelve hours. . ." He smirked. "So y' gonna help me stay awake, eh, baby brother?"

If Bobby wanted sex, then he had to be okay, right? He sighed, Bobby could be on his death bed and he would still ask him for sex. As long as Bobby stayed awake, it didn't matter _how_ he did, right? He smirked back at his big brother. "'Spose so, I don't think I have anything better to do."

"Huh," Bobby took a step back and finished undoing his jeans before shoving them and his boxers down. He stood in front of Jackie completely naked, hard and smirking. "y' sure y' don't have anything better to do?"

Jack's cheeks heated up as he looked his brother up and down-he was so damn big. "Definitely nothing better to do."

"Good." Bobby pushed Jack back, and quickly pulled his boxer shorts off. He looked at Jackie laid on his back, his arms above his head and his legs spread with his hard cock standing proud. He climbed on the bed, in-between Jackie's legs and looked down at him. His baby brother was so beautiful. "I love you,"

Jack's cheeks heated up –despite hearing those words a few times before- and he smiled. "I love you too."

Bobby leaned down and crashed his lips to Jack's. His brother's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him down, their hard members pressing and rubbing together. He grinded down against Jackie, loving the way he moaned.

"Bobby," Jack broke their kiss, moaning. "I don't wan' t' wait, I want you now."

The older Mercer chuckled. "Always so impatient, Jackie." He kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and pressing their bodies harder together. "With or without?" He asked, their lips touching still.

Jackie scoffed. "Without." The only time they had used a condom was their first time a year ago, but Bobby always asked even though he always said the same.

With Jack's answer, Bobby slid his hand down his brother's body, running it under his bum, over his thigh and in-between his legs. He didn't have to feel around, he knew exactly where Jackie's entrance was. . .he pushed two fingers into his brother, feeling him more than hearing him gasp.

"Bobby, please,"

He loved hearing Jackie whimper like that. He didn't bother to stretch him any further before pulling his fingers out and position himself at Jackie's entrance. He moaned when he felt Jack push down, trying to force himself around Bobby's dick. He gripped his brother's hips and pushed, ramming himself into the younger.

Jack gasped and then moaned loudly, his back arching up off of the bed.

"Fuck, Jackie, so damn tight,"

Jack gripped Bobby's shoulder and right arm, his short nails digging into the taught skin. "Bobby, move, please,"

"As you wish," Bobby smirked down at his baby brother. . .before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into him, hard. He didn't give Jackie time to even moan before he slammed back into him again and again and again.

"Ah, Bobby! Ah, h-harder,"

Bobby did as he was told. . .and pounded into his baby brother even harder, loving the sounds he tore from his throat. He took hold of Jackie's hard, weeping with pre-cum cock. He felt his brother's hands take hold of his face before pulling him down, and pressing their lips together.

Jack slipped his tongue into Bobby's mouth and held him close.

Bobby pounded harder into Jack and pressed further down against him. . .one. . .two. . .three. . .and Jackie came, shooting his seed over the older Mercer's stomach and with one more hard, deep thrust he came inside his baby brother. They kissed for a few more moments before Bobby pulled away and smiled down at Jack, gently stroking his cheek.

"I'm really glad you're okay Bobby," Jack said. "I was so worried you weren't going to be."

"I know, Jackie, I know." Bobby told him. "But y' got t' remember something,"

"What's that?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around Bobby's neck.

"I ain't ever leaving you."

Jack smiled up at Bobby, his eyes filling with tears. "I know."

"Still got eleven and half hours t' go." Bobby smirked. "What'd y' wan' t' do now?"

Jack's smile widened and he pulled Bobby down to him, giving him a quick chaste kiss. "Gee, I wonder."

* * *

End!

Okay so this is my first go at writing smut/lemons in a while, hope it wasn't too bad-just trying to get back into the hang of it ;)


End file.
